InHuman: Madly Falling
by wowwy66
Summary: It's been three years since Mad took over Cry and the incident occurred. Felix has been living fine...until he begins to see Cry and Marzia everywhere he goes. The ghosts of his past are everywhere. Then, an old enemy appears and Felix is admited to a mental hospital. Did Mad die with Cry or did he just...move on? (Slash, PewdieCry, Mad!Cry. Gore in later chapters, sequel to InHuma
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Existence Until

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter One: Perfect Existence Until**

"Felix! Felix, get up! You're alarm didn't go off, you have work in half an hour!" Matthew called from the bottom of the stairs. His long, shoulder-length messy blonde hair was tousled and Veronica, his Russian girlfriend, was hanging off his left arm. "Hurry up! And get your damn clock fixed, I'll be gone all month!"

"Come on, Matty! Our flight leaves in two hours! We need to start driving!" Veronica pouted. She flipped her long, dark hair and pouted. She was fucking annoying, but as gorgeous has hell.

"Fine, get in the car. I have to wake him." He tapped the noirette's nose sweetly and walked up the stairs. "Felix! Felix!" He called. "God dammit." He banged on the white door. "Felix!" The door swung open and he leaned in. "…Felix?"

The room was an unholy mess. Pizza boxes? Everywhere. Blankets and spilled bottles of God-knows-what? Everywhere. A blonde Swedish man sprawled out and drooling? On the navy and black and white bed. And he didn't exactly look that attractive while doing any of this either. The room was disgusting and smelled like Abercrombie and Pepsi. The computer was on, uploading an hour-long video. The blue light shone over the room as Matthew crept and tip-toed across the room and looked around. "Fucking nasty, man." He rolled his eyes.

Typical Felix Kjellberg.

Matthew leaned over and shook him gently. "Felix?"

Felix's head jerked up, an ink smudge on his cheek. "-DOCTOR!" His breathing was hard, his eyes wild and panicked.

"The fuck?!" Matthew jumped back.

"Oh, er, Matthew? It's you." Felix sighed in relief. "What time is it?" He looked over at his clock and jumped out of his skin. "Holy fuck!" He jumped up and ran to his closet.

Matthew shook his head. "You're insane, Fel!" He laughed. "Me and Verony are off to Paris!"

"Havefunstaysafeloveyoubothse eyouinthreeweeks!" Felix said quickly while buttoning up a shirt. "Ah, fuck! I have that presentation!" He cried. "My laptop! Shit, did I save it?! Wheres my left shoe?!"

"Alrighty, Fel. Have fun. Good luck." Matthew rolled his eyes playfully and walked down the stairs and out of the house to his old car. Felix heard the car start and drive off, and he could practically hear Veronica complaining and yelling to Matthew about every little last damn thing he did.

How Matthew could put up with it for so long, he'll never know. He would have left her long ago, personally, but he would never tell his roommate that.

Yet, did he actually ever leave Marzia for Cry?

Felix knew he was kidding himself.

If he loved her, he wouldn't leave her.

He looked in the mirror and began to mess with his crazy hair. He almost laughed, a twenty-five year old man working at a graphic design firm being late even after a year. Rookie mistake. He put on a jacket and pulled on loafers and rushed to the door. He locked it tightly, looked up at the shiny window of his bedroom for the eternal reassurance he would he coming home then turned and ran to his old car. On the way, he tripped and stumbled.

Cry would have laughed.

It had been over three years since Cryaotic and Marzia's…passing. The house had seemed colder since then. His life seemed…half empty. Felix would visit Cry's grave every September 21st, the anniversary of his death. He felt like he needed to.

He did need to.

He got in his car and started driving, speeding eastward to his design firm to reach it in time for his presentation at nine. He had gotten a real job and had started drifting away from YouTube after the incident, and he matured…barely.

"Oh, God. I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" Felix looked up slightly. "I'm late, again! But, if my idea is good enough for the magazine, then I'm home free! Pay raise! Maybe I can finally move!" He talked happy to himself and sighed.

Felix had tried to move. Twice. But, due to the lack of funds, had yet to be able to escape the ghost house where…all that shit happened. He had locked off that room though, and hadn't even looked its way. If he did, he would surely go insane. Matthew was all up to move as soon as Felix got the money, and would willingly pay half of it. It was moments like those that Felix thought of Cry. Matthew was so similar to him.

Sorta.

He parked his car, locked it, ran inside and looked around at the big silver clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes!" He whispered to himself and rushed to an elevator. An older man smiled at him. "Good morning, Felix!" He held the door and let the rushing and panicking blonde in.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson!" Felix huffed. He was panting and his laptop case had left a warm bruise on his upper thigh. He still managed to smile a look good, though.

Cry would be proud.

"Ready for your presentation? I'm excited about this 'video game' theme I've been hearing about." He smiled nodded at the younger worker.

Felix smiled. "Yes, yes, I'm ready." Well, he hoped he was. But he could never be sure. He was as unorganized as fuck.

Less than an hour later and Felix was called up to the stage to make his presentation. He plugged in his laptop into the projector and smiled. "Hello, everyone. I'm Felix Kjellberg. I'm here to present a brand new concept in the designing of the fall magazine gig." He said, smiling. "When I was a kid, I was sick a lot. When I was sick, my mother would rent a Nintendo for me to play. I began to love video games and got very addicted to them to a point where it was my previous job to play them before I came here." He flipped the slide to the logos of video game companies. "These things became my best friends. And I was inspired to use them for this magazine. Look here." He turned the slide and a picture appeared.

A black and white picture of a model with pixelated "Level Up!" screen behind her with the background melting into her black dress. The crowd murmured approvingly.

He looked into the crowd and smiled.

Then, his heart dropped to the ground and rolled away.

A blonde girl with long hair was sitting in the crowd in a sweater. She smiled, giggled a little and waved gently, motioning with her head for him to continue.

He broke out in a cold sweat, his breathing constricting and tightening like a noose around his neck. He felt his knees getting weak and his mouth dry. Felix's stomach heaved.

The blonde girl's face turned to worry. 'Felix?' she mouthed. She didn't utter a sound, though, which only made her more haunting.

Felix shook his head slowly.

Marzia was in the crowd.

**A/N: Yay! A sequel to Inhuman! Yes, this is happening.**

**Prepare for jumping-the-shark weirdness.**

**But, the PewdieCry feels will continue, even stronger and more painfully.**

**So, LOVE YOU ALL! Updating = Slow because of my other story, Romeo and Jewliet. I'll be alternating the one I update.**

**ENJOY! *kisses***


	2. Chapter 2: Clouded by Scents

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Two: Clouded by Scents**

"Kjellberg! Kjellberg!" Felix was being shaken awake by his fellow employee. "Call the hospital, I think he passed out!" He woke for a second, then slipped back into fearful darkness.

He slowly blinked awake in a hospital room looking at the white ceiling. "Woah…"

The blonde nurse smiled brightly. "Hello, Mr. Kjellberg!" She grinned and Felix gasped as, for a second, she was Marzia. Her face fell and she leaned forward and held a water bottle to his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just dizzy…what happened?" He asked shakily. He swallowed slowly, the cool water soothing his dry throat. His head throbbed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. You passed out. We think it was lack of hydration." She said. "You can leave in around an hour, we just want to make sure you're healthy."

"My presentation…?" Felix asked.

She giggled. "One of your coworkers, Simon Walker, is outside. He said that your presentation can be redone next week. Only if you want to. He said the board was conviced from the start. You want to talk to him?"

"No…I don't want to be a bother." He said, holding up a hand.

"You aren't! It's a hospital, that what's it's for. He said he's going to drive you to your car when this is over, so he's outside if you need him. Just press the button on the chair and I'll come running." She said. "Oh, and my son watches your YouTube videos, Mr. Kjellberg. I recognize you. He'll be happy to know I've met you."

He smiled weakly. "Tell him I said hi and that I'm brofisting him mentally."

"Whatever that means, I'll tell him." She smiled. He flipped her blonde hair before walking towards the door. "Anything you need?"

"No, mam." Felix said.

"Alrighty. I'll leave you alone then. Ring if you need me." She excited the room and left Felix to look around.

"Thank you!" He cried.

But the door was already shut.

He was alone. He looked around, studied the machines, then looked at the white tiled ceiling.

He had seen Marzia. He burst into tears suddenly and violently, the feelings of worry and pain seeping through him. His tears stained the top of the light blue hospital shirt.

Marzia. Mariza, Marzia, Marzia. He felt sick to his stomach, just being able to miss her and see her bloody body. Seeing her…made him feel dead inside.

Why did he see her? It's not like he had done that over the last few years. The last few years were normal, just him and his life. Now what was happening? He has seen Marzia twice now. Twice in a day.

What the hell?

An hour later, Felix was driven back to the office by a friend and then drove himself to his flat. He walked in and literally fell onto the stairs, bursting into tears again. "Marzia…" He groaned and sobbed violently. He was suddenly missing her, even more then when she first died. He didn't know why, all he knew was heartbreak. But of course, that subsided to just a slight burning, and he stood up and stumbled to the kitchen. He slowly took off his tie and shirt, tossing them and the blazer to the side. He leaned over the counter and sighed, breathing deeply.

That's when he smelled it.

Like pine, Tide, red Gatorade and Abercrombie.

Cry's scent.

He turned around and scanned the empty kitchen before throwing up in the sink. He burst into tears again after wiping his mouth and slumped to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He decided that this was as best a time as ever to go ahead and make a video. I mean, why not? He had nothing better to do, no one to see or talk to. It was only noon.

Why not?

He made his way upstairs and plopped himself down in his chair. He pulled on his headphones, went through the files on his computer and decided on Happy Wheels.

Why not?

"How's it going, bros? My name is _Peeewwdiepiiiiieeeee_!" he said. "And we are playing even more Happy Wheels! Holy shit, right?" He cried. "I hope you all enjoyed the co-op with me and Nathan the other day, I enjoyed doing it, and I'm sorry I'm uploading less! I love you guys, but I have a life too!"

And he heard Marzia's laugh.

He looked around franticly. "What the hell?" He muttered, then ignored it. He was just...tired. So he played a few levels, brofisted the camera, answered a few emails then hopped into his messy bed.

He fell asleep before even getting under the covers.

In his dream, he was eating dinner with Marzia at a fancy restaurant. It was snowing inside, and the table disappeared as he twirled her around to an unrecognizable song. When he pulled her close, it wasn't Marzia. It was Cry, in a long pink fluffy dress. His breath caught in his throat. Cry looked up at him. _"Did you miss me? I missed you. I love you. Do you love me?" _He blinked and got on his tip-toes to kiss Felix gently. Felix jerked back and Cry wasn't there anymore. It was all dark. Then, he was jerked around. Soon, he was up close with two large blue eyes. He was lifted onto a pair of shoulders and carried in the dark. He was blind except blue eyes. That's all he could see. Bloody, bright, blue.

Everywhere.

He woke up in a cold sweat and pulled his knees to his chest.

He began to cry. Hard.

Then, the scent wrapped him up again.

Pine, Tide, red Gatorade and Abercrombie.

He didn't look up, though.

Because, deep down, he knew he wasn't really there.

**A/N: Dear Guest Reviewer: If you want Matthew to be Canada, he can be. It's up to you :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'm writing ANOTHER PewdieCry story (which will make it a total of four chapter stories I've done/will be/am doing) called Radioactive. Get excited. It's also dark and scary~**

**I have received TWO OCs so far for this story. I'm still needing more, though! Remember, submit them to my dA, kellie-t, or PM me here!**

**Love you all! *kisses***


	3. Chapter 3: Internally External

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Three: Internally External**

He kept seeing them.

Everywhere.

Cry's scent followed him around, everywhere and anywhere. Pine, Tide, red Gatorade and Abercrombie. Everywhere, everything. Just like Cry.

Almost every blonde girl would take his breath away and make him lightheaded…because he kept having flashes of Marzia. Everywhere, from the Starbucks workers to that model he had to work on for the magazine project for his firm. Marzia was everywhere.

And Felix was suffering because of it.

When he would sleep, he would fall into nightmares, re-living Cry's death and Marzia's murder and the long day he spent being raped and tortured by Mad. That day haunted him, and was sadly enough one of the last memories he had of Cry…of his love.

Deep down though he knew it wasn't Cry. It was a force beyond Cry's control, a demon from childhood that haunted his soul. It took over him, a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder syndrome that drove him over the edge. Cry's mother had told him about it all. Felix had listened about the horrific childhood and had cried thinking about Cry suffering in that broken home. He wanted to grabbed and comfort him, hold the brunette in his arms forever.

But that was impossible now.

Like most things, it's too late before you realized how perfect they are.

He ended up taking a break off of work for the rest of the summer. It would be a long while of doing nothing, it was only May. It was still cold in Sweden, the cool rain pouring over the streets and homes, leaving puddles and drowning out would-be colorful flowers. The skies stayed grey, the people stayed indoors, the skin stayed pale and the pools stayed closed, even as summer progressed slowly, day by day. Soon, it was nearing Matthew's return with Veronica and Felix would have something to do. Matthew was a writer, he had no real job, and he could maybe do co-ops with him. Something to do.

If him and Matthew did make co-ops, the ships would come. Mattiepie, PewdieMatt. Whichever one, which ever seme or uke, it would happen. And then the fanfictions and the fan art that would drown out PewDieCry and wipe it from existence. He couldn't have it go away, he couldn't have Cry's memory fade. No. It wouldn't happen.

He wouldn't let it.

This spurred him to keep checking DevientArt, praying for a new fanfcition to read. He had read each one three times. He had posted on every fanart he could find. Twice. He had looked around every website, prayed and read and cried and saved each story to his laptop. Same with each picture. He learned about some lesser known ships, like PiggehxMr. Chair and StephanoxPewds. He read all of those and particularly was confused about the CuDieCry stories. CuDieCry? Yep. Marzia, Pewds, Cry, three-way smut. Double penetration, guy on guy, the whole deal.

He almost threw up.

The writing was nice, though.

He posted more videos, avoiding horror games. He played the sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day. It ruined Nintendo for him and made him re-think the people who made Mario. The fans loved it. The fans loved him and loved that he was posting more once again. He wished he could say it was _all _for them. It was mainly to keep his mind off of _them_.

Felix was also losing sleep. He was tired all the time, and whenever he would sleep he would have nightmares that left him shocked. After each nightmare, he picked up his phone and pushed one on his speed dial.

The phone would ring.

_"Hey, it's Cry! Leave a message after the beep and I might call back if I'm not retumblring!" _Laughter._ "I'm such a hipster…I hate it. Bye!"_

Of course no one would answer.

Felix would then start to cry.

Then, he had had enough.

He got out of bed after another nightmare, another call, another cry. He walked down the stairs slowly, bare feet padding on bare wood quietly. He walked to his kitchen, which was almost bare now. He gave all of Marzia's stuff to her parents.

Her dad died a year ago.

He went to the counter and pulled out a nice, silver, glistening knife. He climbed up to sit on the granite and pulled up the sleeves on Cry's old black sweatshirt. He breathed in Cry's scent, the pine and the Tide and the red Gatorade and the Abercrombie. Oh, God. The scent was like a drug all in its own.

Then he pressed the knife down and released the warm, red trickle he wanted. He wanted to taste what Cry tasted. He wanted to try to draw Cry out. He had seen Marzia's face, now he wanted to see Cry's. He needed to. He leaned down and ran his long pink tongue over his cut, wincing at the taste. "See, Cry? I'm like you." He tasted the copper-rust-salt tingle his tongue.

"_Felix! Stop it!" _A girly voice shouted.

He looked up suddenly.

Marzia was standing in the kitchen.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapters DX IT'LL STOP SOON, I SWEAR.**

**I got another OC…GET EXCITED. I have three girls so far. Woohoo~**

**QUICK HETALIA THING: I realize I made Canada by accident XD Matthew is Canada if you want him to be. And I think I accidently gave him Fem!Russia. My bad…XD MatthewxFrancisxAlfredxArthu r love square all the way!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	4. Chapter 4: Visible Dreams

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Four: Visible Dreams**

"_All better?" _Marzia said from the other side of the table. Felix had bandaged his wrist by her demand with gauze and the white tape Matthew kept in his room in an emergency first-aid kit.

"Yes." He said quietly. He was oddly intimidated by her. "…How are you?"

"_Better now that you didn't cut too deep." _She said. Her hands were folded in her lap, her outfit was one that Felix knew well. She seemed normal. It was total deja-vu. "_What about you?"_

"Good, good." He looked down.

"_Don't be shy, Felix. It's me, Marzia." _She said, smiling.

"I know. That's why I'm shy." He traced his fingers on the table then across his bandage.

_I like your roommate. He seems nice. His girlfriend, though! Well…I don't want to be rude, but-"_

"You're dead." Felix blurted out.

Marzia smiled sadly and nodded. _"I know, Felix. It's fine. You can talk about it."_

"It's my fault, isn't it? I could have helped him." Felix said deadly. "I didn't want to leave you, though."

"_Don't talk like that. I understand. You loved him. You always did. There's nothing you could have done, though." _She said. She put one hand on the table, close to his. He moved his hand to touch her but she jerked back. _"You can't touch me, Felix. Ever."_

"Why?"

_"Because. You can't."_

"But why?"

"_You will go crazy if you do." _Marzia said. She rubbed her wrist like it had just been sprained. _"Crazier, anyway."_

Felix paused. "Why are you here?"

_"Because you want me to be."_

Marzia stayed in the house for long seven days. She stayed in the room Felix was, talked to him, and changed outfits depending on the room she was in. She was built out of Felix's memories, and couldn't say or do anything Felix hadn't seen before. She also couldn't touch him, and he couldn't touch her, and she only made any noise or imprint on reality when she spoke. She didn't put weight on the bed when she sat down because there was no weight to give. She wasn't really there.

And Felic knew that.

He was talking to her about her parents when the front door opened. "Fel! We're home!"

"Matty, I don't think he's here!" The high-pitched Russian girl said.

Felix turned to the door, then back to the couch. Marzia was gone.

He got up and walked out of the living room. "Hey, Matthew." He said. Matthew turned, smiled, hugged him then frowned. "You look exhausted, Fel. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. How was Paris?" Felix ran his fingers through his hair.

"Perfect!" Veronica purred. Then her face fell. "Until he got all caught up with some French guy! He's fucking gay, Felix! I swear!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "His name was Francis and he's just a friend!" He turned to Felix. "We went to a club for drinks when Rony got sick."

"It's not my fault I got the flu!" Veronica was steaming. "Fucking French wine!"

"And Rony got jealous, if you can't tell." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Fel, how as your month?"

Felix nodded. "Good, good…" The same thing happening to Veronica and Matthew happened to him and Marzia. "Is this Francis guy going to visit any time soon?"

"Hopefully not!" She was already walking down the hall to the other room, the old guestroom, were Matthew and Veronica stayed.

Matthew watched her go, jumped onto the couch while dropping his bags and sighed. "She gets jealous over nothing. Did you have the same problem with that girl in your old YouTube videos? Maria? Martha?"

"Marzia." He said. "And…yes." He sat down stiffly on the end of the couch and looked at Matthew. "Have I ever told you about her?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Oh. Well, we met in 2011. Online. And I finally got money to meet her in Italy. We could barely communicate, she didn't speak perfect English and her accent was too strong, but we…clicked. Then, in 2012 I met a YouTuber. He was barely getting popular. His name was Cry. And…Marzia thought I was cheating on her with him."

"Were you?" Matthew looked at him.

"Not at the time." He sighed. "But in September of 2013…"

"And that's when they died, right?" He asked softly.

Felix nodded slowly. "Before I even talked to Cry or Marzia about it."

"I bet you regret it, then. Cheating." Matthew said.

"Actually…weirdly enough, not at all." He frowned. "I was…meant to be with Cry." He looked up, blushing. "This all sounds insane."

"Not at all. You know, I never have kissed a guy. Not even during any truth or dare stuff in college." He mused it over aloud.

"Well, it's no different. Sorta." He looked away.

"Really? No difference at all?" The other raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you're straight, so-" Felix was silenced by a quick and chaste kiss, a peck, form Matthew. Matthew cocked his head as Felix turned bright red. "What was that?" He squeaked. "Matthew?"

Matthew just shook his head. "Not any different from kissing a girl I guess. Sorry about that, I had to try it."

Felix stood up, nauseas. "I…"

"You don't have to say a word. I'll go help Rony." Matthew saluted the paralyzed Swede and left the room with his bags.

Felix ran upstairs and shut his door.

That's when it started.

"_You kissed a guy. That wasn't Cry."_ An unfamiliar voice spoke. He turned around and looked around the room, but no one was there.

"_Don't ask who I am, you already know who I am. We've met. We spent the whole day together."_

Felix just stood, frozen with sudden fear. First Marzia, now this. "You sound a little like him."

"_I was him for a bit, remember? It was easy. He was weak. You're stronger. It took three years to start seeing and hearing stuff. Your PTSD came slower."_

"PTSD?"

"_Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'll give you three chances to guess the traumatic event."_

"you don't exist. You don't. You're in my head."

"_I'm in the one place you can't kill me."_

"…Shut up, Mad."

**A/N: He's baaaaaaccck.**

**NEWS: I got hit in the face, hard, in Spanish class and nearly broke my nose. Bad.**

**So: Updating will get slow because my head HURTS. My face HURTS. And opening night of my play is today and that's also a big reason.**

**:]**

**Love you all. **


	5. Chapter 5: Bed Rest and Blood Bathes

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Five: Bed Rest and Blood Bathes**

Felix couldn't get out of bed the next day.

Even when Matthew came up to check on him or his parents called or Veronica was yelling at her poor boyfriend, he didn't leave the bed. He couldn't. Mad was attacking his thoughts.

"_I'm a figment of your imagination based off of a traumatic event and the memories of said traumatic event. Yet, I still make you weak enough to where you can't walk! Ha!"_

"Shut up!" Felix moaned into his pillow. "Please!" His mind was being destroyed. He was having rapid visions and horrible, horrible thoughts. Murders, suicide, blood and rape.

And then a conversation from that day came back.

Felix was covered with blood in the storage room. It was cold and he was naked. Cry had re-zipped his pants and was starting at the wall. "You can put on your pants now, Felix…for now. No boxers."

Felix did as he was told.

"Felix…" Cry reached for the knife and pulled it across his pale skin. "Lick up my blood."

Felix did as he was told.

"Do you like the taste of my blood, Felix?" Cry asked, reached up and running his fingers through the other's long blonde locks.

He didn't answer.

"Felix. You have to answer me. Answer Mad." Cry cooed gently.

Felix shook his head. "I think you taste like sweat and cum." He nearly spit out the words. "And I wish you would take a shower."

Cry laughed. "Only if you join me."

He didn't join him.

Felix rolled over and looked at the ceiling, his vision fuzzy from lack of sleep. "Mad, shut up." He hissed and pulled a pillow to his face.

_"Nope! I am never ever going to leave you alone until you die, Felix Kjellberg!"_

"I need therapy."

"_It'll make it worse…"_

"Quiet." Felix demanded and pulled back the covers. He turned to sit and stood up shakily. He fell down onto his hands and knees as soon as he stood up, though, and the thud echoed through the silent room.

"_Weak little faggot."_

Felix sat suffering for a few minutes. Then, he heard a door open and a hand on his back. "Felix?" It was Matthew. He didn't look up or engage with Matthew, just broke down into sobs. He was pulled against his roommate's chest and was hushed gently. "Fel, what's wrong?"

"Mad…"

"What?" Matthew leaned back to look at him. "Mad?"

And Felix tried to explain the whole story. He start with Cry and his story, then moved on to the day of the incident, explaining in painful detail the deaths of his two lovers. Matthew just listened, a stoic expression plastered on his face. The entire time, Mad was laughing. Then, he went silent.

"And he's in me, Matt. Mad in my head." The Swede hissed quietly. "He'll take over me. I'll end up killing you."

"Felix…If you get that way, I promise I will help you." Matthew said.

"But Matt-"

_"Felix!" _It was Marzia, sitting across from him on the floor. _"Felix, are you okay?"_

Felix jump back at first, then nodded. "I'll be okay…"

_"Don't lie to me, Felix!" _She frowned.

"Who are you talking to?" Matthew frowned.

_"You haven't told him?"_

"No, I didn't think he'd get it." He said. "Matthew, Marzia, Marzia, Matthew." He pointed to her and she waved.

"…Marzia? Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Matthew raised his eyebrow. "You can see your dead girlfriend?"

_"You know, he oculd talk to me directly." _She crossed her arms. _"He's being rude."_

"She says your being rude and if you want to talk to her, do it directly." Felix relayed the message.

Matthew blinked and then thought for a moment. He crawled forward a little and reached out his trembling hand. "Am I touching her?" Marzia had jerked back. He almost poked her eyes out.

_"He can't touch me, you can't touch me. No one can." _She said harshly.

"You can't touch her." Felix said.

"Why?" Matthew furrowed his brow.

_"Because you'll go insane." _Marzia said quietly.

"Because she's my girlfriend." And then he smelled Cry's scent and broke down in sobs again.

Matthew didn't leave him alone for the next week. He tended to Felix, play along with him and talked to Marzia, he even snuck sleeping pills in his roommate's water so Felix could sleep through Mad. It was a sweet gesture, and for once Veronica didn't complain.

Then, Matthew and Veronica left for their work on Monday. Their vacation hours were up, they had jobs and lives to return to. They though Felix was good enough to be left alone for eight hours.

They were wrong.

Felix was sitting across from Marzia. They had been having a great conversation, laughing and enjoying themselves. It was just like the old times. He felt like it had never happened, that he could open his laptop and find Cry waiting on Skype. That he could make a million videos for his subscribers, that he could go to VidCon for the first time in three years.

He was living in a temporary illusion that lasted for two hours.

He forgot Marzia wasn't actually there.

He reached out with a steady hand to grab hers. She jerked back, but not fast enough.

Felix touched Marzia.

His hands went right through hers and hit the ground. It shattered the illusion and with each glass shard that broke in his mind also broke his frail heart.

Marzia disappeared before he could apologize.

He stood up and stormed to the kitchen. He grabbed a carving knife and stomped his way upstairs, a song playing over in his head. Over and over and over, just like it had done in that room, on that day, where that happened.

He grabbed the key from on top of the doorway and opened the storage room door. He paused and looked around the room for a second. The walls, originally light pink, where stained with dark red and dark grey. The carpet was, too. The walls had been washes and never repainted, same with the carpet, and the room still held a small wafting cloud of blood scent. The window had been fixed, but that didn't mean Felix couldn't see it without the stains of blood. He started having quick flashes of the room as it used to be: drowning in red death. His breathing became shallow and wheezy as he stumbled and tripped, falling and rolling under the window. He opened his eyes and found himself laying down in the exact spot as Marzia's body.

He felt himself hollow of emotions. All he had left was want.

Need.

He sat up and grabbed the knife at his side, smiling at it smally. He pulled back a sleeve and studied his skin closely. It was pale, cold and smooth, the wrist he didn't cut a few weeks ago. He didn't have any scars left over on this one, either. Those scars left by Cry were on his back and stomach and in between his legs.

Felix brought the knife to his wrist. He sliced once, sliced again, and sliced a third time. "Show me yourself." He whispered. He cut again. "Let me see you…" He said louder. "Let me see you!" He shouted suddenly. He didn't hear the front door open because of his scream.

He finally just took off his shirt and started cutting higher up his arm. "Let me see you! Please! I need you! I see her but never you! I want you! I need you!" He was screaming and crying hysterically.

He closed his eyes. "God dammit, Cry, please! I need you! I need you now!"

"_Felix!" _ A familiar voice shouted.

Felix opened his eyes slowly, seeing an unhealthy flash of a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes. He leaned forward without thinking and his lips let a real persons. The connection broke. "Felix?!" He opened his eyes.. It was Matthew. He looked confused and terrified. "Felix? I didn't believe you…I didn't believe you about Mad-"

"How dare you?" Felix hissed. "You took him form me. He was here! He was right in front of me!" He started screaming. "You stole him away!" He repeated this over and over and he quickly and suddenly jabbed the knife into his leg. Matthew shouted in surprise and then started yelling downstairs to Veronica. "Call the hospital! Get an ambulance!"

Felix sat with the knife in his leg, crying. "I saw you…please don't run from me…"

"I need you, Cry…."

**A/N: Well. Best history class of my life. I get to write about Pewds stabbing himself. Wee~ :D**

**I started a NEW PEWDIECRY STORY called Helium Angst. It sounds like the name of an anime, and so do the chapter names. In my opinion, anywho. I'm doing a social experiment with Helium Angst, though: the more reviews it gets, the faster the updates are. Because I'm evil like that. Hehe.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding Here

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Six: Hiding Here**

When Felix's eyes opened, it was cold and bitter everywhere. White surrounded him like snow. White ceiling, white sheets, he was wearing a white hospital gown and had white tubes sticking out of his skinny red veins. His right leg was propped up and bandaged, trembling in vicious pain as a machine counted out Felix's heartbeats.

Beep.

He cried out in pain.

Beep.

A nurse runs in and calls for a doctor.

Beep.

He was given more morphine.

Beep.

He was out like a light.

Felix Kjellberg didn't dream in the morphine-soaked world. He just suffered quiet, violet blue bliss that faded after three hours and left him begging for more again and again and again. By the end of the week, though, the doctors had to begin waning him off. To do so, he needed a distraction. They called in Matthew, him being the closest thing to a relative in the surrounding area. Plus, his parents refused to see him.

"Hey, Fel…" Matthew smiled sadly down at his friend.

"Matt…Matttttttt…." He drew out the 't' sound, still drowsy and lightheaded because of his stab wound. "Where am I?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is you're okay."

Felix leaned up a little. "Mattew. Make them give me more…more…more morphine. It keeps them away."

"I can't. I'm not a doctor." Matthew sat in a metal chair next to the bed. "But I would learn the doctors names if I was you. You might…you might be here a while."

He looked at his roommate and blinked calmly. "Matthew. Please tell me where I am before Mad comes back and kills you."

"…The Gothenburg Institute for the Mental Ill."

Matthew visited for everyday for a week while Felix was bedridden. Then, one day he didn't come. He had gone to Paris to see Francis while Veronica visited her family back in Moscow. Felix was left alone in the mental facility.

Where his own damn parents had sent him where the policed called.

And they hadn't even bothered to visit him.

"Okay, Mr. Kjellberg!" The cheery nurse chirped. "You have passed your physical therapy tests! Now, you can walk when you want to. Soon, you'll be assigned a room with three other stable patients. Okay?"

He nodded silently. He didn't have the will to speak. Mad had told him to stay quiet, so he did.

That night, the room was quiet. The machine was silent, turned off by the nurse, and the only lights were the blue florescent lights of the hallway and the red light of the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. Felix felt alone, even Mad was ominously silent, and he had nothing to do but sit in bed and stare at the window on the door.

He sobbed softly into his pillow instead.

The next day, Felix was lead to the main room. Tables were scattered around along with creepily crude drawings on the walls. The windows were large but barred with metal and the ceiling was tall. The ground was linoleum, a light blue, and everywhere were people wearing white. The people, though, were the scariest part. Women rocked back and forth, people occasionally screamed, one men was punching himself and had to be stopped by a nurse. Guard stood on the sides and security camera's dotted the ceiling with black.

_"You're the only normal one here."_

How ironic.

Felix sat down alone at a table and crossed his legs in the thin white pants. He looked at his hands, grasping the air, and bit his lip. "Cry?" He muttered. "I need you…"

"You look like an angel." A sudden voice said. Felix looked up to see a small girl, eighteen at the oldest, with long dark hair to her waist that was matted and tangled. Her pale face was hidden, but he could tell she was staring. She spoke in English but a strong accent littered her words.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You look like an angel. In all white like that." The small girl repeated. She wore a white dress, too, but it had peeling pink paint spots.

"Thank you." He said, still confused. "Who are-"

"Annette!" A louder voice screeched. It was a girl with long dark hair sitting at a table with two other girls. One girl had a messy braid down her back and had painted her arms black with the children's fingerpaints in the middle of the table. She was painting green streaks on a girl with long chestnut hair. The girl who had called over Annette had a fat purple streak in her short, homemade, choppy bangs. "Get back here!"

Annette scurried back like a mouse.

This left Felix in a state of utter confusion.

That night, same as the night before, the only light was the blue light filtering through the window on the door. The metal bed was hard on Felix's back, so he sat up and just watched the door. Shadows passed, a nurse or two, but barely anyone was awake anymore. Even the night crews were gone, hiding in the lounge because it was just a silent, boring night. Felix's therapy would start the next day and he needed sleep, but it would never come. He was too fascinated by the door and the saline back visible in the room across the hall. It might be an empty room, who knows. The men's room block was less than the women's, so only God knows how many rooms are empty on floor four, where he was sitting and staring.

That's when a brunette with sharp blue eyes appeared in the window and waved.

**A/N: Sorry if this is rushed, I was trying to finish it by today because of the following things…**

**Let's start with the bad news: No more chapters for two weeks during spring break and a school trip. Sorry. Enjoy other stories by me or by other authors. I know one story on here, Pewdie the Bully is particularly famous and a good, easy read with 50+ chapters and more coming. I enjoy it, I know you will. **

**BUT if you want to keep up with me and follow my daily life/funny stories/fangirling/fanart/etc, follow me on tumblr, riskythe15thfreak. Woohoo.**

**I might post a special PewdieCry one-shot tomorrow (MIGHT) because tomorrow's my birthday an dI want to give YOU GUYS, my faithful readers, a birthday present. I don't know when any of you guys' birthdays are, so might as well say we all share March 15****th****. I'll try to write it in class and it'll be birthday-themed. If I can't upload it tomorrow, I'll try to upload it Monday. It might not happen though, so if I post in in two weeks, then yay! Late birthdays for everyone! :D**

**I love you all! Enjoy your lives! I'll be back in two weeks! *kisses***


	7. Chapter 7: Saving the Empty and Broken

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Seven: Saving The Empty and Broken**

Felix could not have woken up fast enough. There he was. He. Him. Cryaotic. Cry.

Cry was standing at his door. His icy aqua blue eyes shining and his long dark hair was just as Felix remembered, shiny and clean and freshly brushed. His face, pale and sharply boned, was shadowed and blurred by the wire on the door's window but a gentle smile could be seen.

Cry waved, pointed to the left, then turned on his heel and ran down the hall. The blonde shot out of bed like a raging bullet, fueled by bitter adrenaline, and grabbed the doorknob. His hospital gown was useless to the cold of the room and the tine pants did nothing either. The door, of course, was locked. His luck was useless.

He looked around franticly. He couldn't lose Cry. He had to catch up. After scrambling around for something to open the door, a syringe was used to pick the lock and bust open the door- quietly, of course –and then ran in the direction Cry ran.

Felix's mind was filled with one thing: _Find him. Hold him. Have him. He's mine. I need him._

He saw an orange sweatshirt disappear around a corner along with a grey tennis shoe and rushed forward a little too late. When he turned the corner, the other was turning another. Felix followed, turned, then scrambled down the fire stairs, making sure not to slam the doors. When he reached a door with large window, labeled 'Women Wing B1-B30', Cry was standing inside it laughing silently. Felix stood out of the door for a second, just breathing and trying to focus on Cry before opening the door. Cry shot down the hall and around a corner in the dark, barely-lit blue hallway. He followed, passing room after room until he turned a final corner.

Cry was standing outside a cracked door, a pale stream of light filtering out of it. Felix stopped running and just stood there, making eye contact with the silent hallucination. He took a step, barely making a noise, and then stole another. As he walked slowly, drunkenly towards the American, he noticed how Cry didn't cast a shadow.

That Cry wasn't ever really there.

Felix reached out and tried to grab Cry's shoulder and only stumbled forward.

Cry was gone.

A moan echoed around the hall, along with whimpering and a harsh voice telling someone to 'Shut up, God dammit!'. A girl squeaked and whimper again, followed by a slapping noise.

Ever since the incident, Felix had become much more sensitive to conflict. He would get unstable seeing a mother get upset at her child, let alone a boss firing a client or a screaming match in a bar. When Veronica and Matthew fight, he puts his head under his pillow like a child whose parents are having issues. But this…this sound of violence made his legs tremble. He felt sick to his stomach and fragile as he stepped forward and looked through the crack in the door.

The girl from earlier, the one with the dark messy hair, was on the ground. Above her loomed a dirty blonde that was more brunette then blonde looming over her with the purple home-made streak in her hair. It was the girl who had yelled at the other. "I told you to shut it!" She whisper-yelled and kicked the smaller girl hard in the side. The girl whimpered quietly. "Now, prissy, tell me again. Where is my food?"

The two silver metal bunk beds on either side just had two girls in them. Both had a pillow over their faces and barely moved except for their breathing.

"I said tell me." The girl hissed again. She kicked again, harder, and Felix felt a presence behind him. "_Do something, friend!"_

Felix whipped around, but no one was there. But he knew the voice.

In fact, almost everyone on the internet did.

And that voice isn't one you easily disobey.

With a deep breath, Felix opened the door.

The girl looked up, angry, and the one on the ground took the distraction to crawl away and into a bed. "Hey!" The purple-streaked girl hissed. "Out! What are you doing here?"

"Why were you hurting her?" Felix asked raspily.

"Why are you here?" The girl cried. "I'll call for a doctor. They'll get you for being in here! You aren't supposed to be in here."

Felix cocked his head. _"She's not supposed to be there, too." _His breath hitched in his lungs before he exhaled. "You aren't supposed to be here either."

"A guy in the women's ward is worse! You could be accused of rape!"

"But…you were beating this girl. And…And I think it would be obvious you were. I mean…she can testify. I can testify. Those girls can, too."

The girl paused, narrowed her eyes, and talked out of the room. She shoved him away and padded quietly down the hall.

Felix got onto his knees and leaned over the poor, terrified girl. "Hey…Annie-"

"Annette." The girl corrected. She scooted away and stood up. "Why are you here?"

He didn't know why, but he felt the need to answer honestly. "I was chasing my dead boyfriend."

Annette nodded. "Tell him thank you next time you see him." It was like seeing a dead person wasn't weird to her.

Felix nodded. "I will." He stood up and turned around just as a crystal-clear voice spoke. It was the pretty Asian girl with the black paint from earlier, too, sitting on a lower bunk. The girl with the auburn-brown hair and crude green streaks sat up now, swinging her legs. "You have to go now. Jordan isn't stupid, she would have set off an alarm just to screw you over."

"Her name is Jordan?" He asked.

The green-streaked girl nodded. "She's Jordan, Wing D, room D-16. I'm Grey." She turned and leaned her arms and bed over the side of her bed. "Wing B, Room B-13." Her nose was pierced with silver, her eyes blue and she had a silver necklace with the word 'Grey' on it. She was beautiful.

"And I'm Miko." The other girl said. Her hair was in a braid. "You have to go. Now. Seriously. Thanks for saving Annette and all, but we can chit-chat tomorrow."

After hesitating, he left and Miko closed the door behind him, leaving him in the dim halls. He walked towards the stairs and saw Marzia standing by them, smiling gently. _"Here, Felix. I can walk you back."_

And she did. And Felix wasn't even surprised that his dead girlfriend was walking him back to his room in a mental hospital.

But he was surprised by the fact that Cry was waiting on his bed.

**A/N: ANNNNDDDDD Cry and me are both back. Cruise was epic, I had a great time. How was you guys' spring break? Tell me in the reviews! I wanna knows abouts yous!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I got back on Sunday night but had already pre-written the first half of the Helium Angst chapter so I wrote the rest real fast on Monday, but it took forever for this chapter and I feel SO BAD.**

**Down to business: If I wrote a Crycest story with Angel!Cry and Stripper!Cry and smut and feels, would you read it? Please say yes, because here's the bad news.**

**That story, My Fallen Angel, will be my MAIN focus for the next month, maybe less. It will have 35 chapters, so PLEASE bare with me. I will take breaks from it to write for Helium Angst and Madly Falling, though, I swear. Please don't kill me! I just got this idea on the cruise and NEED to do it. I even planned it out on my phone chapter-by-chapter.**

**FUN TIME: Cover contest~ That is right! I am having an Inhuman/Inhuman: Maldy Falling cover contest! Draw your best cover for either or both stories and submit them to my dA (kellie-t) or to princessrisky or to my tumblr (riskythe15thfreak). The winners will have the covers be added to that little side-bar over to the left of the descriptions and be recognized by me in a very special Author's Note ANNNDDD get an OC in ANY of my upcoming stories. Contest closes on June 30****st****, 2013, so you all have a good three months to work on it. Good luck and have fun~**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing Ghosts

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Eight: Seeing Ghosts**

_ "Hey, Pewds." _Cry was smiling, legs crossed, perched on the bed like a bird. His glasses were perfect, his hair messy, wearing his typical clothes. He looked so serene, calm and normal. Almost like he was alive. Sure, something was a little off about him, but death could do a lot on a man.

"Cry-" Felix almost jumped onto the bed before realizing he shouldn't try to touch him. He might run away again.

_"Nice job with the girl. Poor Annette. Reminds me a little of Ellie from Bioshock Infinite or Clementine from the Walking Dead, no?" _Cry slipped off the bed and motioned with his arm before speaking again. _"It's all yours, buddy. Get some rest." _He sat down slowly and sat back in the metal chair in the corner. He watched like a hawk, cold and calculating and judgementally.

It wasn't like him.

"I want to talk to you." Felix said, shaking his head quickly. "Tell him, Mar-" But Marzia was gone when he turned around. Cry chuckled and pointed at the bed again. _"At least get under the covers, stubborn little prick, and I can tell you a bedtime story."_

He only complied in the hopes of Cry staying longer.

_ "What do you want the story to be about?" _The brunette sat in the metal chair in the corner. _"I have one you might like."_

"Just talk to me about Mad." Felix said.

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who died inside." _Cry said. The more he talked, the more the Swede realized his voice was different. It wasn't completely Cry's. "_And so the little boy made a friend. The friend betrayed him and took over his mind."_

"Cry." He was shaking his head. "Stop. Talk to me."

_"Don't call me Cry, it's not my name." _He stood up again and showed he was in fact taller than Cry and had different eyes, eyes that made Felix's heart and stomach drop. The eyes were pupilless red. _"But another boy made him come alive again and try to get rid of the old friend. The friend wasn't happy. The friend killed the boy and then attacked the other boy. The other boy had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You can't hide from your own mind."_

"S-stop it. I'll call security." The blonde stammered.

_"They can't stop what they can't see. Sweet dreams, Pewds. Remember something: Whenever your dreaming, look for me in the background. Trust me. I'm there."_

Felix watched as Mad sat down and crossed his legs. He was shaking uncontrollably and buried himself in the thin sheets and slept with his pillow over his head, the creepy gaze pouring into his soul. He looked up once in the middle of the night and was terrified by the creature staring at him. It was Cry, Mad, sitting there with snakes handing out of his mouth and the eyes of a demon. He had never cried so hard since his friend's death.

This was crossing all his boundaries.

That morning, he was tied down by the nurses, hysterical about 'A monster! Kill him!'. They gave him morphine, but the foggy lavender world was tainted with the occasional flash of Mad. The occasional flash of a desperate Cry flashed too, and Felix fell into a deeper hole.

When he woke up, he was allowed into the meeting room. He had a visitor.

Matthew smiled at him from across the table. "Hey, Fel. How are you?"

Felix didn't say anything. He just stared at the table.

"Felix…Are you okay?" Matthew asked carefully.

He looked away. "They're still here."

Matthew went quiet for a moment. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't." Felix looked at his old roommate suddenly. "I didn't want to die."

"What were you doing then?" Matthew asked quietly.

"I was trying so hard…he still has only come once though." Felix said. "I wanted to see Cry…I need to see him, Matt." He smiled a little. "How's Veronica?"

Matthew looked down. "Remember what you told me you did with Cry?"

He nodded.

He leaned forward and whispered to Felix. "I kissed Francis."

Felix leaned back and shook his head before standing up. He stood there for a second, his icy glare freezing Matthew in his seat. "History repeats itself…Don't let Veronica die."

"Felix-"

"Don't let him fade away." Felix started backing up until he bumped into another person. The person said sorry before walking away.

"Felix!" Matthew said louder. "Talk to me."

"You slipped up. Please, please. Don't let this end the way mine is."

"I…"

"Matthew…make a video telling my subscribers what happened to me. Tell them where I am and that I love them. I'm not leaving any time soon."

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER. This was fun to write.**

**NEWS: Contest. Enter it.**

**I'm doing collabs on my tumblr now! You wanna write with me? Contact me there and we can work some magic! **

**And now for another serious question. If I started a YouTube channel, would you watch it and try it out?**

**I seriously love you guys, you all rock. I'll try to update more, but it's hard. I had to put a story (Romeo and Jewliet) on hiatus for the first time ever the other day and I feel so guilty. I don't want that to happen here. Love you guys. *kisses***


	9. Chapter 9: Grey Skys

**Inhuman: Madly Falling**

**Chapter Nine: Grey Skys**

"I know that song. It's by the Killers."

A voice interrupted Felix's thoughts. His head shot up. "What?"

"Oh, sorry." It was the Grey girl from a few nights before. "You were singing. I came over to thank you. I liked the song you were singing. Why were you singing it?" Her voice was so hyper and peppy.

"Oh…I was singing?" He blinked a few times and wiped his watering eyes. "What was I singing?" He didn't know he was singing, but then again he didn't know what was going half the time anymore.

"Human. By the Killers. Are we human or are we dancer?" She sat down at Felix's empty table uninvited.

Well, empty except for Mad. He was sitting next to Felix and enjoying himself, snake tongue flicking and sharp fangs flashing. Grey had sat down right on the chair next to him and was making Felix uneasy. Mad kept leaning over and teasing him that he would stab Grey with his claws. "Can you move?"

"Why?" She blinked. Her eyes where wide and uneasy, staring into Felix's soul and peeling away his memories.

"My exgirlfriend and dead boyfriend's murderer is sitting next to you and I don't want you hurt." He said simply. It was like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." Grey stood up and moved over to Felix's other side, unfazed. "He seems like a meanie to kill your boyfriend and girlfriend." She said all of this like it was normal.

"You believe me?" He asked in disbelief. No one, not even his doctors and therapists, believe him. He wasn't even sure if Matthew believed him.

"Of course. He's sitting right there after all." Grey said. "I'm just not smart enough to see him."

The pair talked late into the day, Felix mainly drinking up the information about the girls. Annette was eighteen, Grey was twenty and Miko was twenty three. Jordan was the oldest at age twenty five. Grey and Jordan were in a sexual relationship, Miko was the smart one of the group and Annette was the kicked puppy. Grey's real name is Silvia. Jordan sleeps in a different wing and is under suicide watch. There was a fifth friend, Lisa, who used to sleep on the bunk above Miko's. She hung herself with a bed sheet six months ago. The hospital only serves from ages eighteen up. Annette's nineteenth birthday is in October, two months from that day. She'll start corrective therapy for her twitching then.

"Is there any way we can be let out on leave? For just three days or so?" Felix finally asked.

"Why?" Grey cocked her head.

"And can we travel to America in that time?" He asked again.

"Why?" She repeated.

"Because I have to visit my dead boyfriend's grave."Felix said. "It's in an American state, Florida."

"Not unless a guardian releases you. Who admitted you?"

"My parents."

"Have any friends over the age of eighteen who could take you on a holiday?" She asked. "Because, if so, they can take you out with permission from your parents."

"Can I call anyone?" He asked. She shakes her head and leaves him in silence. "When's the next visitor's day?"

"Every day." Grey said. The green in her hair was still there. And shook when she nodded. "It just depends on who comes and if the doctors think you're fit for contact. I haven't had a visitor the entire time but that's most likely because I stabbed a nurse in the hand with a spork."

Felix chuckled a little. "Why?"

"She kept trying to tell me that I need to start getting better." Grey said. "But getting better means going out in the real world and getting hurt." She was right, of course, about the real world being dangerous. That wouldn't put him off his mission. "Why do you want to leave anyway?"

"I need to be in Florida on September twenty-first."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend died on that day and I have to see his grave. It's my civil duty." Felix said. "I love him, you know?"

Grey nodded. "Makes a little sense, I guess."

When Felix returned to his room he curled up on the bed and read the paper his nurse brought him. The newspaper was filled with a brand new murder, and Mad was laughing about it. He didn't sleep because of the laugh.

The next day, Felix told his nurse to call his emergency contact, Matthew. She was kind and did and came back saying that his ex-roommate would come for a visit in two days.

When he came, Matthew sat across from Felix in an uncomfortable silence. "Well…Veronica and me broke up but she's still living with me."

He just stared at him.

"And Francis came to visit again. He might move in. With me. Cause we're dating."

He didn't respond.

"Felix. Why did your nurse call me?"

"Because I need to get to Florida on September twenty-first." He said. "Cry's grave. I have to get there. Post-traumatic stress disorder or not." His hands were wrapped together and his nails were pulling at his own skin, leaving marks.

"You can't." Matthew said. "Your parents admitted you. They can only let you out."

"Convince them." Felix said. "Please." His big blue eyes were begging. "Please, Matty."

He sighed. "What if I can't?" He said. "What if you can't leave? You're parents are fucking stubborn."

Felix leaned forward. "I'll kill myself."

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. The updates will turn bi-monthly now. So sorry. Seriously.**

**I hope you all are happy and healthy! Enjoy life, kids! Love you all! *kisses***


	10. TEMPORARY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. The reason I haven't updated lately is the fact that I am in the middle of a moral delema. **

**You see, I have two endings for IH:MF planned.**

**In one, Felix lives.**

**The other, he dies.**

**And I need YOUR help to get me to figure out which one to write.**

**Vote in the reviews: Should Felix LIVE or should he DIE?**

**Both endings are of equal quality and emotional impact.**

**But which one do YOU want?**

**Vote! :D**

**And remember to enter the cover contest.**

**Love you all! Good luck ;)**

**-Wowwy-chan**


End file.
